


An Ending for the Impala

by ananiah



Series: Just Stories in the End [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananiah/pseuds/ananiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can forget the Winchester's home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending for the Impala

    Her children are gone. She almost didn't think it would ever happen, that it would be her and her boys till the end of time, saving people and hunting things. But the Legos in her vents don't rattle anymore, and the army man in the ashtray just gathers dust. She is empty.

    Sometimes, the man with the trench coat comes to visit her. Rests his hand on her hood, opens the door and sits in the driver's seat. He's the one that keeps her clean now, in the ruins of a burned-down building her boys used to call home. 

... 

    There's just the vaguest recollection of classic rock and sawn-off shotguns that remains, imprinted in leather and steel. Neither she nor the man with the trench coat are quite what they were anymore, everything slowly being lost in time. The man talks to her of times gone by and hunts forgotten. He rubs dust from her headlights and brushes ineffectually at the weeds clinging to her wheels. 

    They're all that's left of their boys now. 


End file.
